Mass Effect: Destination
Mass Effect: Destination is a fan-fiction written and created by Dantanius. Destination tells the story of Sal Polaris during his beginning introduction into the Citadel Security Special Forces along with the growing emotional distance from his family that is occurring as he works for his new found job. The story starts just hours after the attack on the Citadel had ceased, along with the death of Yana'Naaman that has set the events of the story into motion. Chapter 1 - The BeginningCategory:DantaniusCategory:Fan Fiction Sal sleeps in his bed, hugging a quarians enviro mask deep under his blanket. As he struggles to fall asleep, his step-mother tends to his wounds, most notably the cut on his hand that he received after attempting to save Yana. His mother finishes bandaging his hand. Aliana: (Cuts bandage) There. All done. Any other cuts and bruises, Sal? Sal: No, mom. I'm fine. '' ''Aliana: (She places her hand on his forehead to check for a fever) No fever. You know, for your first actual combat time, you sure did your best to ensure you weren't hurt. Thank the goddess you survived. You were gone for so long. Where did you go? Sal: I had to make sure no geth were following me home. Aliana: I see. Sal: (Faint) Mom? Aliana: (Checking his pulse) Yes? Sal: Do you think we could finally have that dinner at that new place that opened. Aliana: (Looks to him) Sal. As much as I would like that. I have something to tell you. Sal: (Sits up) What is it? Aliana: (Packs up the med-kit) Fourteen years have passed since you were given to me by your birth mother, Rami. Three years ago, you got to meet her. It was a pleasure raising you. Being there when you first walked, said your first word, showed me you were made to do good things. Sal: (Confused) What are you saying? Aliana: Rami is coming to take you back. Today in five hours. In the next three hours, I want you to pack up your belongings. If you miss anything, I will give you access to this apartment to get it. Sal: (Hurt) Your leaving? Aliana: Me and your mother agreed I would care for you until her financial standing improved. Which took fourteen years. I'm sorry but it's happening today. '' ''Sal: What if she has not held her side of the deal? Aliana: I'm pretty sure she did. Now. You need to rest and I will start packing up your clothes, inventions, and school awards. (Kisses him on the head) '' ''Sal covers himself up and looks at the quarian mask. '' ''Sal: (Looks at the mask) Are you seeing this, Yana? (No response) Rami's coming to take us home. I wonder if she will be nice to us. Yala's voice: Sal... (Echoes) Sal: Are you listening, Yana? (Holds mask) (Nothing is heard) Sal: I promise. I will never forget you. (He closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep. The next day, he wakes up with the mask in his hand, quickly a footstep is heard, he puts the mask in his drawer) Aliana: (Opens door) Sal, wake up. Sal: I'm awake. (Fixes the bed covers) Aliana: (Happy) Well, you seem fully awake then the night before. Sal: (Finishes) I was hoping we will both say our goodbyes. (Sits down on the edge of his bed) Aliana: (Sits down with him) I will always love you, Sal. You see that? (Points to the mark on his forehead) Sal: Yeah. Aliana: As long as you keep that, I will always be with you. Sal: Forever? Aliana: Forever. (Looks at the timer on the desk) Oh! Your mother will be here shortly. I packed all the things you cherished most in life. If you need to get something now, get it. (Gets up and leaves) Sal: (Opens the drawer and takes the mask) Today is the day, Yana. Sal puts on his robe and hides the mask in one of the pockets. He goes into the living room to see his step-mother talking to a woman in N7 armor. Rami: (Smiling) There's my son. Sal continues to walk toward Rami. He looks up to her. Rami: (Curious) What's with the mark on his forehead? Aliana: It was granted to him when he was nine years old. I took him to my family estate on Thessia. Where he was given the mark of our family. Rami: Is is permanent? Sal: Yes. (Rami gives a displeased look to her son and turns her attention to Haron) Rami: Thank you for taking care of him. He sure sounds well-behaved. Aliana: Sal, why don't you get your things? '' ''Sal: Yes, mom. (Sal gathers his belongings and places them into a box. He stops at the doorway and takes one last glimpse of his room. He continues to hear Aliana and Rami talk) Rami: (Looks to him) Any last goodbye's, Sal? Sal: (Sighs heavily) I'll miss you, mom. Aliana: I'm no longer your mother as of this moment. You take care now. I'll never forget my time with you. '' ''(Sal and Rami leave out the front door. Sal looks and waves one last time at his former step-mother before the door closes) Aliana: (Crying) Goodbye, my dear son. Chapter 2 - There and Back Again ''Sal watches outside the shuttle window while his mother drives it to neighboring apartments. ''